Кодекс/Расы в Совете Цитадели
Основные материалы Азари Азари первыми обнаружили Цитадель. Когда прибыли саларианцы, именно азари предложили создать Совет Цитадели, основной задачей которого должно было стать поддерживать мира в Галактике. С тех пор азари исполняют роль примирителей и являются центральной силой в Совете. Азари - однополая женская раса, размножающаяся при помощи партогенеза. Для воспроизведения потомства каждая азари может подстраивать свою нервную систему под нервную систему партнера любого пола и расы. Такая способность породила множество беспочвенных и оскорбительных слухов о сексуальной распущенности азари. Азари могут жить более 1000 лет, проходя в своей жизни через три стадии развития. В стадии девы они постоянно странствуют в поисках новых знаний и опыта. Вступая в стадию дамы они "сливаются" с интересующими их партнерами для воспроизводства потомства. Время размножения завершается с переходом в стадию матриарха, когда азари стремятся к роли наставников и советников. Саларианцы The second species to join the Citadel, the salarians are warm-blooded amphibians with a hyperactive metabolism. Salarians think fast, talk fast, and move fast. To salarians, other species seem sluggish and dull-witted. Unfortunately, their metabolic speed leaves them with a relatively short life span; salarians over the age of 40 are a rarity. The salarians were responsible for advancing the development of the primitive krogan species to use as soldiers during the Rachni Wars. They were also behind the creation of the genophage bioweapon the turians used to quell the Krogan Rebellions several centuries later. Salarians are known for their observational capacity and non-linear thinking. This manifests as an aptitude for research and espionage. They are constantly experimenting and inventing, and it is generally accepted that they always know more than they're letting on. Турианцы Roughly 1,200 years ago, the turians were invited to join the Citadel Council to fulfill the role of galactic peacekeepers. The turians have the largest fleet in Citadel space, and they make up the single largest portion of the Council's military forces. As their territory and influence has spread, the turians have come to rely on the salarians for military intelligence and the asari for diplomacy. Despite a somewhat colonial attitude towards the rest of the galaxy, the ruling Hierarchy understands they would lose more than they would gain if the other two races were ever removed. Turians come from an autocratic society that values discipline and possesses a strong sense of personal and collective honor. There is lingering animosity between turians and humans over the First Contact War of 2157, which is known as the "Relay 314 Incident" to the turians. Officially, however, the two species are allies and they enjoy civil, if cool, diplomatic relations. Дополнительные материалы Азари Азари: Физиология У азари сильно развита клеточная регенерация. Это не влияет на восстановление тканей, которое протекает не быстрее, чем у других видов, но значительно увеличивает продолжительность жизни: азари способны достигать возраста 1000 лет и более. Несмотря на то что азари являются однополыми существами, они не асексуальны. Азари передают потомству два набора генов. При этом второй набор видоизменяется во время процесса, называемого слиянием или соединением. В процессе слияния азари сознательно подстраивают свою нервную систему под нервную систему партнера, отправляя и получая электрические импульсы непосредственно через кожу. Партнером может быть азари либо представитель любой другой расы любого пола. Фактически, азари и ее партнер на короткое время формируют единую нервную систему. Этот уникальный способ воспроизводства потомства стал причиной склонности азари к биотике. Развитое в процессе эволюции умение сознательно контролировать нервные импульсы аналогично вырабатываемому во время биотической подготовки. Азари считают, что за счет измененных в процессе слияния генов их потомство получает лучшие качества «отца», но научно обоснованных доказательств этого нет. За свою жизнь азари проходят три стадии развития, характеризующиеся как биохимическими, так и психологическими изменениями. Азари начинает жизнь в стадии девы, для которой характерна жажда познания. Большинство юных азари отличаются беспокойностью и любопытством. Стадия дамы начинается в возрасте около 350 лет, но может начаться раньше в случае частых слияний. Для этого периода жизни характерно желание вести оседлый образ жизни и растить детей. Стадия матриарха начинается в возрасте около 700 лет или раньше, если слияния редки. Матриархи проявляют общественную активность и становятся учителями и советниками, чтобы делиться опытом, накопленным в течение веков. Несмотря на то, что вступление в каждую жизненную стадию сопровождается бурными биологическими процессами, азари иногда делают неожиданный выбор. Например, некоторые девы предпочитают находиться ближе к дому, вместо того, чтобы путешествовать, дамы иногда предпочитают работать, а не строить семью, а матриархи порой не испытывают интереса к общественной деятельности. Азари: Культура Длительная продолжительность жизни азари стала причиной их необычного "созерцательного" отношения к жизни. Сталкиваясь с незнакомой расой или новой ситуацией, азари предпочитают не предпринимать незамедлительных действий, а наблюдать со стороны, не вмешиваясь. Их не смущает, что какие-то их действия и решения могут оправдаться только через десятки или сотни лет. Решения матриархов кажутся порой необъяснимыми, но их проницательность становится очевидной, когда тщательно выношенные планы приносят плоды. В межзвездных отношениях такой подход выливается в скрытой политике центризма. Азари инстинктивно ищут способы поддержания экономического, политического и военного влияния. С незапамятных времен азари добивались влиянияпутем культурного доминирования и интеллектуального превосходства. Они предлагают новым развитым расам стать частью галактического сообщества, осознавая, что их идеи и верования неизбежно станут частью существующей культуры. Азари: Религия Среди азари преобладает пантеистическая религия сиари, что в переводе примерно означает «все является частью единого целого». Ее приверженцы придерживаются следующих основных догматов: Вселенная имеет сознание; каждое живое существо во Вселенной является частью большого целого; смерть представляет собой слияние духовной энергии с сознанием Вселенной. Сиаристы не верят в реинкарнацию как таковую, но считают, что духовная энергия, слившаяся с сознанием Вселенной после смерти, может впоследствии наполнить другую смертную оболочку. Сиари прибрело популярность после того, как азари покинули родную планету и обнаружили способность «соединяться» практически с любой формой жизни. Жрицы сиари считают, что должны способствовать объединению разрозненных фрагментов сознания Вселенной. До развития пантеистического сиари религиозные воззрения азари были столь же разнообразны, сколь и их политические убеждения. По сей день существует монотеистическая религия, предметом поклонения которой является Богиня Атаме. Подобно азари, у Богини есть три ипостаси: дева, дама и матриарх. Азари: Государство и власть Азари поздно пришли к идее мирового правительства. На протяжении веков на их родной планете Тессии существовало огромное количество конфедераций городов-республик, ближайший земной эквивалент которых — античные средиземноморские города-государства. Поскольку в культуре азари ценятся консенсусы и компромиссы, не было стимулов создавать более крупные административные единицы. Накоплению ресурсов азари предпочитали свободный обмен. Вместо того чтобы вести религиозные войны, они пытались понять друг друга. Только в эпоху информационных технологий города-государства начали сближаться. Общение через интернет переросло в «электронную демократию». У азари нет ни политиков, ни выборов. В законотворчестве при желании может принять участие любая гражданка. Политические дебаты происходят круглосуточно в официальных чатах и форумах, модерируемых специально запрограммированными ВИ. Любой политический вопрос может быть вынесен на всенародное голосование. Во время дискуссии азари больше всего ценят мнение матриархов, участвующих в ней, почти всегда преклоняясь перед их тысячелетним опытом. Достижение консенсуса путем публичных дебатов может занять слишком много времени в критической ситуации. В случаях, когда требуются быстрые и решительные действия, азари оставляют решение за местным матриархом. Азари: Военная доктрина Вооруженные силы азари напоминают объединение племенных отрядов без единой общегосударственной структуры. Каждая община организует свое подразделение по собственному усмотрению и сама выбирает для него командира. Отряды больших городов многочисленны и хорошо экипированы, небольшие деревеньки ограничиваются несколькими легковооруженными женщинами. Военная форма отсутствует, каждая носит, что ей заблагорассудится. Тем не менее войска азари — это не ополчение, а профессиональная армия. Охотницей обычно является азари-дева, посвятившая 20-30 лет изучению боевых искусств. Азари выбирают путь воина в юном возрасте, и в дальнейшем их обучение направлено на тренировку разума и тела для этой цели. К моменту ухода в отставку они являются совершенными убийцами. Охотницы обычно сражаются по одиночке или парами в зависимости от тактики, предпочитаемой в их местности. В бою один на один охотницу, обладающую развитыми тактическими навыками, превосходным зрением, а также грацией и ловкостью танцовщицы, практически невозможно победить. Наличие биотических способностей для охотницы обязательно; их отсутствие делает невозможным службу азари в вооруженных силах. Несмотря на подвижность, азари не способны выдерживать огневой штурм противников, таких, как кроганы, турианцы или земляне. Подразделения азари обычно немногочисленны, не имеют тяжелой брони и средств поддержки, они почти не способны вести традиционные боевые действия. Поэтому войска азари обычно проводят спецоперации. Подобно ниндзя, они отлично справляются с засадами, проникновением на территорию противника и ликвидацией, внося панику в ряды противника и уничтожая его в ходе сосредоточенных партизанских операций. Известная турианская пословица гласит: "Азари - самые искусные воины во всей галактике. К счастью, их не так много" Азари: Юстициары Несмотря на всю утонченность и изысканность культуры азари, среди представителей этой расы тоже встречаются преступники. Для устранения самых отпетых и опасных преступниц азари основали Орден Юстициаров. Юстициары - класс фактически неприкасаемых азари, вершащих правосудие внесудебными методами и действующих почти исключительно на территории своей расы. Лишь за последнее десятилетие юстициары ликвидировали на территории азари несколько десятков криминальных сообществ, управляемых как их сородичами, так и представителями других рас. При возможности они способны действовать аккуратно, а при необходимости - жестко. Преданные своему делу юстициары, в которых Орден развивает силу, биотические способности, находчивость, аскетизм и беспощадность, в представлениях азари окружены ореолом романтики и страха. Юстициары, как правило, действуют поодиночке, но, благодаря огромному объему информации, к которой у них есть доступ, очень эффективно. Любая азари, вступившая в ряды юстициаров, уже имеет опыт разведывательной работы, расследования преступлений и ведения боевых действий, исчисляемый сотнями лет. Опыт юстициаров порой даже превосходит опыт Спектров. Юстициары предпочитают независимость, они не только редко нуждаются в помощи, но и резко отказываются от нее - с таким опытом и умениями, как у них, обычно соседствует немалое самомнение. Из-за конфликтов, вызванных таким самомнением, Орден Юстициаров решил разработать так называемые Клятвы Причастности. В этих клятвах говорится о защите невинных, о наказании виновных и защите законов и норм общества азари. Предназначение Клятв в том, чтобы бюстициары действовали в согласии с существующей властью азари, а не желали перекроить общество в угоду себе. Тем не менее, возможность устроения юстициарами государственного переворота беспокоит властную верхушку азари, и более того - вынуждает ее предпринимать определенные меры. Из всех клятв наименьшей популярностью пользуется Третья Клятва Причастности. Эта клятва, требующая от юстициаров чтить существующую власть даже выше собственного кодекса, применяется в тех случаях, когда от не признающих компромиссов юстициаров требуется определенная гибкость мышления. Азари: Ардат-Якши Ардат-Якши ("демон ночных ветров") называют азари, страдающих генетическим дефектом, не позволяющим им соединять нервную систему с половым партнером обычным для них образом. Вместо этого Ардат-Якши разрушают нервную систему партнера, что в особо тяжелых случаях приводит к его смерти или к "вегетативному" состоянию. Психологи азари считают, что эта неспособность к ментальному слиянию не дает развиться сочувствию, что в итоге приводит к психопатии. Способы лечения такого дефекта до сих пор не разработаны. Обычно болезнь проявляется в раннем детстве, полностью оформляясь к периоду подросткового сексуального развития. Будучи, как и другие азари, соблазнительными и сексуально привлекательными, Ардат-Якши неспособны к деторождению. В древней мифологии азари Ардат-Якши считаются богинями разрушения; во множестве легенд и преданий им отведено место злодеев и антигероев. Вопреки популярному мнению, феномен Ардат-Якши не является исключительно редким (дефекту подвержен примерно один процент популяции азари), но не все Ардат-Якши убийцы. Большая их часть, ведя закономерно маргинальный образ жизни, заключает и прекращает множество союзов, обычно неудобных или оскорбительных для партнеров. Слухи о синдикатах Ардат-Якши не имеют под собой оснований, поскольку Ардат-Якши по своей природе не способны к длительному сотрудничеству. Обладая непропорционально большой финансовой мощью, раса азари использует силу своей экономики и контроль над СМИ чтобы скрывать патологию Ардат-Якши от галактического сообщества, помещая большинство Ардат-Якши в закрытые производственные центры или удаляя их от крупных поселений. Самых агрессивных Ардат-Якши изолируют от общества, помещая в лечебные или исправительные учреждения. Только в особых случаях они попадают в списки Блюстителей на уничтожение. Саларианцы Саларианцы: Физиология Саларианцы известны высокой скоростью обмена веществ, которая позволяет им спать всего один час в сутки. Их умственные и физические процессы протекают гораздо быстрее, чем у представителей других рас, поэтому саларианцы кажутся нетерпеливыми и гиперактивными. К сожалению, скорость обмена веществ значительно сокращает продолжительность их жизни, которая редко превышает 40 лет. Саларианцы — яйцеродные гапло-диплоидные амфибии; из неоплодотворенных яиц выводятся мужские особи, из оплодотворенных — женские. Один раз в год саларианка откладывает несколько десятков яиц. Традиции разрешают оплодотворять лишь небольшую часть из них. В результате 90% саларианцев — мужчины. Саларианцы обладают фотографической памятью и почти никогда ничего не забывают. Кроме того, у них существует феномен психологического импринтинга, происходящего вскоре после их появления на свет. Вылупление из яиц является для саларианцев священным ритуалом, во время которого Далатресса (матриарх) уединяется с кладкой. Импринтинг ее образа ведет к тому, что появившиеся на свет саларианцы будут впоследствии подчиняться ее воле. При выведении дочерей присутствуют Далатрессы обоих кланов, матери и отца. Они обе оставляют отпечаток, в результате чего обеспечивается подчинение им обеим и достигается желаемое объединение династий и политическое единство. Саларианцы: Культура Мало кто ив представительниц женского пола саларианцев может пожаловаться на недостаток внимания и уважения. Властные Далатрессы представляют собой хранительниц династий, являясь важными политическими фигурами. Путем искусных переговоров они определяют политическое развитие вверенных им регионов. Мужчины-саларианцы часто занимают высокие должности в таких сферах, как предпринимательство, наука и военное дело, но редко добиваются успехов на политическом поприще. Ввиду характерных особенностей способа размножения саларианцев им неведомы понятия романтической любви, сексуального влечения и порывов биологического характера, которые осложняют жизнь землян. Отношения между мужчиной и женщиной встречаются довольно редко (по причине нехватки женщин) и больше напоминают земную дружбу. Сексуальность несет исключительно репродуктивные функции. Древние традиции определяют, кто будет оплодотворять яйца, которые дадут жизнь новым дочерям для продолжения рода. Оплодотворение обычно происходит после нескольких месяцев переговоров между кланами родителей, на которых поднимаются вопросы политики и слияния династий. Ни один саларианец не посмеет нарушить эти традиции. У саларианцев достаточно сложные имена. Полное имя включает в себя (в соответствующем порядке): название планеты, герцогства, имя барона, лорда, фамилию и, наконец, само имя. Саларианцы: Государство и власть Государственная власть саларианцев находится в руках Саларианского союза. Это сложное переплетение династий по женской линии, некоторые союзы заключены из политических соображений. Политическое устройство саларианского государства во многом похоже на средневековую Европу. Правительственная структура состоит из княжеств, владений баронов, герцогств, планет и пограничных территорий (групп колоний). Эти названия даны землянами, оригинальные саларианские названия произнести невозможно. Каждый регион, количество которых растет, имеет определенный вес в политической схеме саларианцев и управляется Далатрессой (матриархальной главой династии). Первый круг клана, насчитывающий около 100 саларианцев, включает родителей, братьев и сестер, дядей и тетей, двоюродных братьев и сестер. Следующий круг включает троюродных братьев и сестер и т.д. и состоит из более чем 1000 саларианцев. Четвертый и пятый круги насчитывают несколько миллионов. Саларианцы более всего преданны первому кругу, их преданность остальным кругам уменьшается с каждым кругом. Фотографическая память саларианцев позволяет им помнить все бесчисленное количество их родственников. Саларианцы: Военная доктрина Вооруженные силы саларианцев, представляющие собой небольшую армию добровольцев, специализирующихся на маневренных боевых действиях, схожи по своей структуре с войсками Альянса. Отличием саларианцев является не снаряжение и не доктрина, а правила ведения боевых действий. Саларианцы считают, что война должна быть выиграна до того, как она началась. Принято считать, что саларианцы знают все про всех, и это недалеко от истины. При ведении войны беспрецедентная подготовка разведслужб позволяет саларианцам использовать их немногочисленные войска с максимальной эффективностью. Еще до начала сражения они обладают информацией о расположении войск противника, предполагаемых действиях и времени их исполнения. Во всех войнах, в которых саларианцы принимали участие, они первыми наносили удар без предупреждения. По мнению саларианцев, знать о предполагаемой атаке противника и допустить ее - глупость, а сообщить противнику о своих намерениях - безумие. Они считают чрезвычайно наивными принципы землян "стрелять только в ответ на огонь" и "объявлять войну, прежде чем начать ее". При ведении оборонительных войн они осуществляют упредительные удары за несколько часов до атаки противника. При нападении они никогда не объявляют войну, прежде чем начать атаку. Биотиков в саларианской армии практически нет. Те, кто обладает такими способностями, считаются слишком ценными кадрами, чтобы использоваться в качестве пушечного мяса, поэтому все они работают в разведывательных службах. Несмотря на то, что саларианцы способны противостоять многим угрозам, они понимают, что являются мелкой рыбой в море акул. С целью выживания они заключили альянсы со многими влиятельными расами, в частности стурианцами. По началу отношения между двумя расами были достаточно шаткими, ввиду неудачного развития ситуации с кроганами, но саларианцы приложили все усилия для их укрепления. Любому, кто рискнет бросить вызов саларианцам, придется иметь дело с турианцами. Саларианцы: Специальная Оперативная Группа Одним из подразделений саларианской разведки является Специальная Оперативная Группа (СОГ). Агенты СОГ работают независимыми ячейками, выполняя опасные задания, такие как контртеррористические операции, разведка на территории противника, операции по ликвидации и саботаж. СОГ осуществляет упреждающие действия, направленные на пресечение опасных тенденций до того, как они примут серьезный характер. В системах Термина, где царит беззаконие, постоянно действует около десятка ячеек, сея вражду между различными группировками. Гражданские аналитики отмечают также довольно частые случаи неожиданных смертей среди представляющих угрозу военных и политиков систем Термина. Агенты СОГ известны по всей Галактике как проницательные и безжалостные исполнители. Они готовы на все, чтобы выполнить задание, их не остановят ни смерть гражданских, ни уничтожение собственного отряда. Во многом они похожи на Спектров, работающих на Совет. Совсем недавно несколько отрядов СОГ были направлены Саларианским союзом в системы Термина и Аттический Траверс. Их задачей является выяснение причин сообщений об активности гетов за пределами Вуали Персея. Саларианцы: Лига Единения До формирования Совета Цитадели самым эффективным военным подразделением саларианцев была небольшая разведгруппа, известная под названием Лига единения. Основной ее специализацией были проведение операций по ликвидации командного состава противника и шпионаж. Группа, состоявшая из двенадцати бойцов, была способна проникнуть на территорию самого защищенного объекта, устранив на своем пути любые препятствия. Лишь нескольким самым высокопоставленным членам правительства и высшим военным чинам были известны личности членов Лиги. Последние не имели ни собственной формы, ни отличительных знаков, ни особых званий. Единственным признаком их принадлежности к Лиге был небольшой медальон, который выдавался при зачислении в группу. Подобный режим секретности соблюдался до образования Совета. Чтобы прекратить распространение слухов и успокоить азари, своих новых партнеров, Саларианский Союз опубликовал все секретные документы, имевшие отношение к Лиге. Ее члены были подставлены под удар, но до того, как что-либо успело произойти, вся группа загадочным образом исчезла. Многие посчитали, что таков был изначальный план правительства, но несколько месяцев спустя все члены внутреннего кабинета были убиты. Несмотря на отсутствие улик, было ясно, чья это работа. Осознав угрозу, которую представляли предатели, Группа особого реагирования отправила розыскную команду на их поиски. После того как они не вернулись, ГОР отправила десять своих лучших бойцов, обладающих широким спектром полномочий. Вернулись только двое; по их словам, следов Лиги они не обнаружили. Больше инцидентов зафиксировано не было, в результате чего было решено, что Лига уничтожена. Однако в некоторых недавно рассекреченных документах содержится информация о возможном существовании тринадцатого члена группы, которому удалось скрыться от вооруженных сил саларианцев. Турианцы Турианцы: Биология Низкое содержание металлов в ядре Палавена, родной планеты турианцев, объясняет слабость магнитного поля планеты. Из-за этого значительная часть солнечной радиации попадает в атмосферу. Чтобы бороться с этим, большинство форм жизни на Палавене приобрело в результате эволюции защитный металлический «экзоскелет». Плотные наружные покровы турианцев, напоминающие пластины, делают их менее восприимчивыми к слабой радиации длительного действия, но не являются природной броней. Они не уберегут от пуль или биотики. Несмотря на то что организмы на Палавене имеют углеродную структуру и используют для дыхания кислород, основу жизни на планете составляют «правые» D-аминокислоты. Таким образом, турианцы оказываются в очевидном меньшинстве; кроме них единственной известной разумной формой жизни, основананной на D-аминокислотах, являются кварианцы. Пища землян, азари и саларианцев, эволюция которых происходила в биосфере, основу которой составляют «левые» L-аминокислоты, в лучшем случае, просто пройдет через организм турианца, не оказывая никакого питательного действия. В худшем случае — вызовет аллергическую реакцию, способную стать причиной летального исхода, если не оказать своевременную медицинскую помощь. Турианцы: Культура Несмотря на то, что турианцам свойственны индивидуальные желания, инстинктивно они стараются считать себя частью группы и ставят общие интересы выше личных. У турианцев сильно развито чувство личной ответственности — «турианская честь» — которую отмечают представители других рас. Турианцев учат отвечать за любое свое решение вне зависимости от того, хорошими или плохими были его последствия. Самым тяжким грехом в глазах собственного народа считается ложь о содеянном. Турианец, совершивший убийство, попытается скрыться, но в случае прямого вопроса большинство из них сознаются в преступлении. Турианцы имеют ярко выраженную склонность к работе на благо общества и самопожертвованию, поэтому предприниматели из них никудышные. Чтобы исправить этот недостаток, они заключили союз с волусами, предложив защиту в обмен на их мастерство в финансовой сфере. Армия турианцев является стержнем их общества. Это не просто вооруженные силы, это основополагающая организация их социума. Военная полиция выполняет функции гражданской. Пожарные бригады служат на благо как военных, так и населения. Инженерные части занимаются постройкой и поддержанием работоспособности космопортов, школ, очистных сооружений и электростанций. Торговая пехота обеспечивает доставку ресурсов на все планеты. Турианцы: Религия Несмотря на строгие моральные устои, вера турианцев в личную ответственность сводит концепцию добра и зла к моральному выбору между эгоизмом и альтруизмом. У них отсутствуют "хорошие" божества, вдохновляющие на добрые поступки и "плохие", провоцирующие злодеяния. Турианцы считают, что у мест и групп индивидуумов есть духи. К примеру, у военного подразделения есть дух, который олицетворяет собой честь и храбрость бойцов. Дух города отражает уровень развития промышленности и достижения его обитателей. Дух старого дерева отображает красоту и спокойствие местности, в которой оно растет. Эти духи не являются ни хорошими, ни плохими, к ним никто не взывает с просьбами о помощи. Турианцы не верят в то, что духи могут влиять на ход событий, но, по их мнению, духи могут вдохновлять живых. Ритуалы и молитвы позволяют вступать в контакт с духами, чтобы получить совет или стимул. К примеру, турианец, который чувствует, что его верность подвергается испытанию, может вызвать духа подразделения, чтобы снова стать частью его славной истории. Художник при создании произведения искусства может вступить в контакт с духом красивой местности. Турианцы абсолютно свободны в выборе религии и могут поклоняться кому угодно, лишь бы это не мешало никому выполнять свои обязанности. Многие являются последователями азарианской "сиаристской" философии. После установления открытых отношений с людьми многие турианцы стали последователями конфуцианства и дзен-буддизма. Турианцы: Государство и власть Государственным строем турианцев является иерархическая меритократия. Широкие возможности злоупотребления уравновешиваются чувством гражданского долга и личной ответственности, которое прививается турианцам с детства. У турианцев 27 степеней гражданства, начальной является "гражданин" (дружественные расы и дети). Следующую степень получают во время службы в армии. Фактически само гражданство присваивается при получении третьей степени, это происходит в учебке. Граждане, имеющие высокие степени, должны руководить теми, кто имеет более низкую степень, и защищать их. Граждане, имеющие низкую степень, обязаны подчиняться и поддерживать тех, кто имеет более высокую степень. Получение следующей степени зависит от оценки личных достижений теми, кто имеет такую же или более высокую степень. В течение своей жизни турианцы получают повышения, "снижения" степени случаются крайне редко. В этом случае пятно позора ложится не на того, кого понижают, а на того, кто посодействовал повышению индивидуума, который оказался не готов взять на себя дополнительную ответственность. Это сдерживает незаслуженные повышения. Выбор постоянной профессии и оседлый образ жизни не считается застоем. Турианцы высоко ценят умение оценивать свои способности, гораздо выше, чем личные амбиции. Высшую ступень занимают Примархи, каждый из которых управляет группой колоний. На основании голосования Примархов, принимается перечень ввозимых товаров. В остальных вопросах они придерживаются "политики невмешательства", позволяя гражданам самим выполнять свою работу должным образом. Турианцы не знакомы с ограничениями. Разрешено все, что не мешает выполнять свою работу и не препятствует выполнению другими их обязанностей. К примеру, закона, запрещающего развлекательные наркотики нет, но если кто-то перестает выполнять свои обязанности по причине злоупотребления наркотиками, начальство принимает участие в жизни этого индивидуума. Судопроизводство представляет собой "вмешательство". Граждане, имеющие такую же степень, пытаются убедить правонарушителя измениться. Если процесс реабилитации ни к чему не приводит, турианцы без колебаний приговаривают опасных личностей к пожизненному труду на государство. Турианцы: Военная доктрина Войска турианцев не отличаются жестокостью кроганов, мастерством азари или виртуозностью людей, однако известны своей великолепной дисциплиной. Офицеры и сержантский состав обладают многолетним боевым опытом. Новобранцы проходят тщательную подготовку и не испытывают страха в бою. Невозможно расстроить боевые порядки турианцев. Даже если их линия обороны прорвана, они отходят организованно, оставляя засады. Известная пословица гласит: «Спину турианца можно увидеть только после его смерти». Новобранцы попадают в учебный лагерь по достижении пятнадцати лет. Прежде чем солдат будет приписан к войсковому подразделению, он проходит обучение в течение года. Большинство служит до 30 лет, после чего уходят в запас. Даже в случае ранений, не позволяющих служить на передовой, многие соглашаются продолжить службу в тылу. Биотики встречаются нечасто. Их умениями восхищаются, но рядовые солдаты биотикам зачастую не доверяют. Турианцы предпочитают формировать из них особые подразделения. Командование войсками осуществляется децентрализованно. Отдельные отряды могут запрашивать поддержку артиллерии и воздушных сил. Турианцы часто используют боевых дронов для решения несложных задач, кроме того, они применяют смешанные войска: бронированную пехоту прикрывают с воздуха. Они предпочитают методичную и неспешную тактику, редко ввязываясь в рискованные операции. Традиции очень важны для турианцев. В каждом легионе имеются штатные историки, которые записывают его почетные боевые достижения. Самые древние записи датируются эпохой железного века. В случае уничтожения легиона в бою, его не заменяют, а восстанавливают. Турианцы набирают во вспомогательные войска бойцов из числа захваченных или поглощенных ими малочисленных рас. Обычно это легкая пехота или тяжелая кавалерия, обеспечивающие поддержку основных сил турианцев. По окончании службы во вспомогательных войсках солдаты получают турианское гражданство. Турианцы: Война за объединение Во времена создания Совета саларианцами и азари турианцы были втянуты в изнурительную гражданскую войну. Война за объединение, как ее позже назвали, началась с разногласий между колониями, которые находились вдали от Палавена, родной планеты турианцев. Колонии управлялись местными вождями, многие из которых отделились от иерархии. Без оживляющего влияния правительства в колониях начали процветать изоляционизм и ксенофобия. Колонисты начали наносить на одежду и лицо отличительные знаки, чтобы отличаться от жителей других колонии. Открытые враждебные действия приобрели регулярный характер. Когда разгорелась война, иерархия придерживалась дипломатического курса и отказывалась вмешиваться. После нескольких лет борьбы осталось не более десяти образований, и иерархия наконец вмешалась. К тому моменту вожди уже не могли оказывать сопротивление; им пришлось положить конец кровопролитию и подтвердить свою верность иерархии. Несмотря на то, что мир был восстановлен, неприязненные отношения между колонистами длились еще несколько десятков лет. Большинство турианцев по-прежнему имеют на лице отличительные знаки их родных колоний. Интересным фактом является то, что турианское выражение "гололицый" означает кого-то таинственного либо того, кому нельзя доверять. Этим же словом называют политиков. Категория:Кодекс Категория:Требуется викификация Категория:Требуется доработка